percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 20
Garrett's P.O.V After Alex flew off with Lora, I took the wounded kid, Evan, to the make-shift infirmary. Once he was taken care of, I flew as fast as I could to the Badwater Basin. Now, you might think that I'm, like, obsessed with Lora. But that sin't true. I just really like her. And seeing her with that dweeb, Alex, made me a little uncomfortable. No, jealous. I flew for about an hour or two. My wings were sore, my whole body was freezng cold and I had a headache from all the split-second desicions. When I looked down, I saw a bunch of snow and chunks of ice. I lowered my altitude and dropped onto the ground. My foot slipped on the ice and with a hude thud, I found myself laying on my back. I sat up, goraning. "Ah... my wings..." I rubbed my left wing, then the other. Sure, flying was pretty epic, but keeping these babies hidding and safe was difficult. I got to my feet ans scanned the place. Nobody in sight. Just ice, rock and the distant sound of raging water. Good thing I didn't drink that whole bottle of water before I left. Suddenly, I heard the sound of cracking. But I remembered the sound from when me and Lorelei were together: cracking ice. We'd spent so much time near the water, especially during the winter. I followed the sound all the way to a hollowed-out cave beneath the waterfall. I kept myself glued to the wall, listening. I heard a splitting crack sound and ice crashed to the rocky floor. "Alex..." I heard a voice moan. I peered over the corner. I saw Lora, shivering on the ground next to a giant chunk of ice. I quickly looked around for ice queen, Khione. When here was nothing there, I burst through. "Lorelei!" I knelt beside her. I turned her onto her back and looked at her. Her skin was paler than usual and she was shivering like crazy. I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it around her. "A-are you okay?" "G-g-garrett-t..." She tried to say. I held her close. She was seriosuly, freezing cold. I looked over to the chunk of ice and realized that Alex was inside. I lay Lora down carefully. Maybe I could break the ice apart with my knives? Shoot it with my gun? I liked that idea. Suddenly, there was a white glow coming from inside the ice. I jumped back and covered Lora just in time for the ice to brust apart. When I looked back, Alex was kneeling in a ring of snow and ice. "Dude," I muttered, "Super Nova, much?" He stood, shakily. "Yeah..." he panted, "Nice timing, wing-a-ling boy." I doubled over, holding himself up on his knees. "Lora's freezing cold. Where to next?" "Uh..." He looked around the cave. He stumbled over to the wall beside us. "Where's my sister?" I looked voer to him. "Sister?" "Yeah, my sister. Khione k-killed her." He looked away. God damn wuss, I wanted to say. I heaved a sigh. "Alex... I can't bring her back. Bringing Lora back took almost all my energy. My dad will probably be at my thoat for all eternity. And I'm probably grounded for a while." Alex put his head in his hands. Lora coughed and winced on the ground next to me. "Are you okay?" "Yeah..." she shivvered. "Just cold." "You'll be okay." She gave me a calssic Lora smile. Alex was still depressed beside me. "Dude, come on. We need to get after Khione. She needs to pay." I stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. Lora sat up and pulled herself to the wall. She looked up for a moment. "I'll be alright. Go." With a grin, I spread my wings. I took Alex's arm again and dragged him out of the cave and ascended into the air. "Where to?" I shouted over the wind. He let go of my arm and flew by himself. "Look!" He pointed ahead to a series of grey clouds. He looked over and shouted "She must be there!" Suddenly, a huge chunk of ice and snow whipped at me. Alex tried to shoot it, but it kept coming. Then, it smashed right into my chest and I plummeted to the ground. Darkness. Category:Chiaroscuro Category:TheWiseOne